Survivor: Mermaid Melody Style
by oxoAquamarineoxo
Summary: Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro go on vacation but their plane crashes and are stranded on a deserted island. They have to survive until help comes, but something, or someone is out there to stop them. Rated T for mild cursing. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Introduction and Characters

Konnichiwa mina! It's Akira again! This was the second choice on my poll, who lost, but am still writing! This story has most of the main characters from the anime/manga, with a few OCs. I'll start with an introduction and the characters. As you can see, the introduction changed a little. The ages of the characters may be off, but it's how I see it in the future. And a special thanks to Awesome Rapidash for giving me help the introduction!

**Survivor:**

**Mermaid Melody Style**

Introduction

All is well after the fight between the mermaid princesses and Michel and peace is fully restored to the marine world. Aqua Regina has awarded the princesses with countless days of relaxation. A few weeks later, Rina wins the lottery of 15 million dollars. She decides to bring Lucia, Katio, Hanon, Nagisa, and Masahiro (Coco, Caren, and Noel are currently vacationing themselves somewhere else) on a trip to the Bahamas. Unfortunately, the private plane gets off track while flying across the Bermuda Triangle and the plane crashes into the ocean, just a few miles off a deserted island. The group is stranded on the island in the middle of no where and all they have are some equipment, each other, and their really bad off-the-land skills to survive until help comes. The mermaids and others can not swim to a main island because the ocean around the island is filled with man eating---and mermaid eating--- sharks. They have to use their wits to try to live, but someone, or something, is there to stop them...

Characters 

Lucia Nanami- 20 years old, pink pearl princess of the North Pacific Ocean

Hanon Hosho- 20 years old, aquamarine pearl princess of the South Atlantic Ocean

Rina Toin- 20 years old, green pearl princess of the North Atlantic Ocean

Kaito Domuto- 20 years old, Lucia's boyfriend

Nagisa Shiroi- 19 years old, Hanon's boyfriend

Masahiro Hamasaki- 22 years old, Rina's boyfriend

Mr. Otosiko- the private plane pilot

Equipment/Items

1) They each have an extra jacket

2) They each have a towel

3) Cellphones

4) Pocket knife

5) A small first aid kit

6) A few days worth of food and water

7) Leftover parts of the crashed plane

8) They each have backpacks with 2 extra changes of clothing, a map of the bahamas area, and masking tape

9) Survival manuals that they discover later

10) Flame lighter

**Here's the introduction! I hope it seems interesting to you. More characters will uncover themselves as the story goes on. Please review!**

**~Akira**


	2. Chapter 1 Rina Wins the Lottery

**DADADADAAAA!!! CHAPPIE 1! For the answer to the review J who reviewed my introduction, they're 20 because it's in the future, a few years after the battle with Michel. Oh and over the years, Rina has got a little more open up and talks more often now. :D**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody, sadly. Not now, not ever._  
**

Chapter 1

Rina Wins the Lottery

"Lucia, Hanon, listen to this!" called Rina. Her eyes were glued to the screen of the TV.

"What's going on?" asked Hanon. "I was in the middle of painting my nails!"

"Shh, just listen!" replied Rina.

"Hello, hello, hello everyone!" shouted the TV announcer. "This is a chance you can't miss! The Tokyo Lottery is giving away a huge amount of money! They are giving away 1,410,000,176 yen! **{1} **All you have to do is buy a lotto ticket anywhere and hope to win. GOOD LUCK!!" Rina turned off the TV.

"So what's so important about that?" asked Lucia.

"Yeah, there's probably going to be a one in a million chance that one of us is going to win," the aqua mermaid nodded.

"But we could still try," noted the green mermaid.

"Yeah, but it is really worth it?" Lucia asked again. "One ticket is 94 yen." **{2}**

"If we win, we can by millions of tickets! Please, can you help me out? I really want to win it!"

"So you can do what, buy a plasma television?" said Hanon sarcastically.

"Nooo..." murmured Rina. Lucia and Hanon eyed her. "Well, yes, but if I do win, I'll take you to the Bahamas."

"Ooo, the Bahamas, I've always wanted to go there!" exclaimed Lucia.

"Lucia, focus!" Hanon scolded. "Well, I'm not sure."

"Please??" begged Rina. She gave them the puppy eyes.

"Not the puppy eyes!" cried Lucia. She looked away but turned back.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you," Hanon gave in.

"I will as well," agreed Lucia.

"Thank you guys so much, you're the bestest friends in the world!" Rina screamed.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS SCREAMING FOR!!" An angry red faced penguin with huge eyes barged through the door with a mop. "I'M TRYING TO CLEAN IN PEACE." The mermaids sweatdropped.

"Gomen **{3}** Hippo," apologized the pink mermaid. "Rina was just excited because we would help her win 1,410,000,176 yen from the lottery."

"Wow." That was all Hippo could say when he heard the huge number. "I understand your excitement then. Please continue." He waddled out of the room.

"Okay, so what's the plan," asked Hanon, facing back towards Rina.

"Each of us has to buy a large number of lotto tickets," Rina replied. "It would be great if other people helped as well.

"How about we asked Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro?" asked Lucia.

"Great idea, let's go!" The mermaids left the Pearl Piari and found the boys at the beach.

"Hello Hanon-chan, Lucia-chan, Rina-chan," Masahiro greeted. He winked at his girlfriend. Rina blushed.

"What brings you here?" asked Nagisa.

"We have a favor to ask you," answered Hanon.

"What kind," Kaito said, suspiciously.

"Rina really really really wants to win 1,410,000,176 yen from the lottery and she asked us to help us help her win and we're asking you guys to help as well." Lucia said everything in one breath and breathed deeply.

"O-o-one billion four hundred ten million one hundred and six y-y-yen??!?!?!?" exclaimed Nagisa. He fainted to the floor. Kaito splashed him with a bucket of cold water and he stood right up.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Nagisa.

"I did it so you wouldn't be a fool in front of your girlfriend," Kaito smiled wryly. Nagisa blushed and Hanon giggled.

"Anyway," Rina said, moving on, "I would really appreciate it if you could help me win the prize."

"And what's in it for us?" asked Nagisa.

"What do you mean?"

"He means we're not going to do it for free," Kaito smirked.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing it for free," Masahiro stated. Kaito and Nagisa ignored him.

"Ugh, fine, you can join us on a vacation to the Bahamas, IF, and only if, we win," Rina sighed.

"What, we have to bring them?" complained Lucia. Hanon gave her a devious smile.

"Why are you complaining, you should be happy," Hanon said. "Besides, you two could share a room and who knows what goes on at night." She raised her eyebrows up and down. Lucia turned 10 different shades of red. Kaito just smiled.

"Okay, it's a deal," Kaito decided. "We'll help you as long as you take us on vacation."

"IF and only if we win!" reminded Rina.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kaito muffled. He grabbed his surfboard and ran towards the waves. Rina rolled her eyes.

"Hey wait, what if you go into water, won't you turn into mermaids?" asked Nagisa.

"Well, with all my money, we can rent a private beach where no one can go except for us!"

"Good idea."

"Hey, why don't we call up Noel, Coco, Caren, and Seira to ask for help?" asked Lucia.

"Okay."

The phone was ringing at the four mermaid's house. No one picked up and Rina received a message.

"HEYYYY!!!! This is Caren, Coco, Noel, and Seira! Sorry we can't be there, but we're vacationing in Australia! Please leave a message after the beep, mate!" -beep-" Rina hung up.

"They're not home, they're vacationing somewhere else," Rina explained.

"Oh, okay," sighed Hanon. "Let's ask Nikora and Hippo!"

They explained their plan to Nikora and Hippo who had unsure faces.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Nikora hesitated.

"PLEEEAAAASSSEEE????" begged the three mermaids. The knelled and pleaded like beggars.

"You could come with us on a vacation to the Bahamas!" offered Lucia. Hanon bumped her in the elbow.

"I don't want Hippo following us around the whole time!" Hanon hissed quietly.

"Who would manage the Pearl Piari?" asked Hippo. "Me and Nikora have way to much work." **{4} **

"Hippoooo, remember 1,410,000,176 yen!!" reminded Lucia. Hippo grew dizzy from the number and fainted.

"Then you could help us and not go on vacation?" suggested Hanon with a huge smile and hopeful eyes on her face.

"How about this," started Nikora. "If Hippo and I help you buy lotto tickets, then, if you win, you will buy me a brand new stove."

"Done!" decided Rina.

"But, if and only if!" the pink mermaid included.

"Okay, you can count us in," smiled Nikora, giving them a thumbs up. The three mermaids high fived each other.

"Yes!!" the green mermaid exclaimed. "Let's get our wallets and start buying!" Lucia, Hanon, and Rina rushed up the stairs to get their purses and wallets and raced out the door.

At the nearest drug store, Lucia bought three tickets, Hanon bought two, and Rina bought five.

"Hey, when are they going to announce the numbers?" asked Lucia.

"I think in two days, at 6 PM," replied Rina, busy looking at the numbers. They noticed Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro walking out of the same store.

"So, what did you get?"

"Kaito got three-" started Nagisa.

"Strangely the same number as Lucia," pointed out Hanon.

"So?" demanded Lucia. Hanon just gave her an evil smile.

"As I was saying, Kaito got three, I got four, and Masahiro got six," continued the dark blue haired boy.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it," thanked Rina. She collected the tickets and put them in her wallet.

"Now we have 23 tickets," finalized Lucia.

"And we have two more days to buy more!" exclaimed Rina.

At night, Rina dreamed about winning the lottery, buying a large plasma TV, and sun tanning on a beautiful beach in the Bahamas.

----Two Days Later----

It was the final day where they would announce the winning numbers. Over the past three days, Lucia accumulated 14 tickets, Hanon 16, Rina 23, Kaito 12, Nagisa 15, Nikora 10, Hippo 8, and Masahiro 19. Altogether, they had 117 lotto tickets.

"I hope all of this is worth it," Kaito complained. "With 12 lotto tickets, I could've bought four hot dogs with ketchup and mustard!"

"Men love their food," sighed Hanon. Lucia nodded in agreement.

"Of course it is," Rina reassured them. "No one in the word would've probably bought 117 lotto tickets!"

"She's right," agreed Nikora. Rina gave the tickets back to the owners. They waited patiently for the appointed time; it was now 5:59 PM. Right when the clock hit 6:00, Rina's hands flew over the computer keyboard, typing in the lottery address. She clicked on 1,410,000,176 yen numbers.

"Okay everyone, get ready," Rina started, "Even if we don't win the prize, we can still win a smaller amount if we have most of them or some of the numbers." The others nodded eagerly. "The numbers are 6, 14, 33, 46, 24, and 66." The people's eyes rushed through the numbers on the tickets.

"I have 6, 24, and 33, but not the others," stated Hanon. "That's still worth a little money."

"Going for the big prize, big prize," Rina kept muttering to herself.

"6, 14, 33, and 46!" exclaimed Hippo.

After 15 minutes, so far no one had found the numbers yet.

"I cleared my pile," groaned Kaito. "I'm going to the refrigerator to find something to eat." He walked away.

When Rina was just about to give up, she noticed one lotto ticket stranded to the side.

"6, 14, 33, 46, 24-" Lucia, Hanon, Nikora, Hippo, Nagisa, and Masahiro waited in anticipation. "And, and, and."

"AND WHAT???!!!" shouted Hippo.

"AND 66!!!!!" Everyone cheered the loudest they could. Rina had one the prize!

"What's going?" asked Kaito, holding a hot dog.

"You can buy a million of those!" exclaimed Lucia. "RINA WON THE GRAND PRIZE!!!"

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!" screamed Kaito. "We're going to the Bahamas!"

"And I'm getting my plasma TV!" cheered the green mermaid.

"And I'm getting my stove!" yelled Nikora. Everyone danced around chanting 'We won, we won!'

"Wait, how do we claim our prize?" asked Lucia.

"I think we have to go to Tokyo's lottery officials and show them the ticket to get the money," replied Rina. **{5}**

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Hanon shouted, as Rina collected the winning ticket and other smaller winning ones. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro rushed down the streets towards the lottery official building. People looked at them like they were crazy.

"You know you could've taken a bus!" Nikora called out from the door, but they didn't hear her.

The winners stopped in front of the large glass building. They started to walk in, but two large muscular guards stopped them.

"What are you doing, you can't go in without special permission," one of the guards told them.

"We're hear to claim our winnings, we won the lottery," Rina explained. "And more of that too." She showed them the tickets. The guards took a time to look at all of them.

"Wow, well then, please enter and congratulations," the other guard said. "The lottery officials' room is on the sixth floor. Go straight and the door right in front of you is the officials' room." The group thanked the guards and entered. The hall was covered with dark blue carpet with red designs and the walls were a light blue. They entered the elevator and pressed 6. As soon as the doors opened, the group rushed to the room titled Lottery Officials, Please Knock. Rina knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said. The group entered the room. It was a fairly large room with many tables and papers stranded around the room. In front of them was a man with slick black hair and wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Benjiro and what can I do for you?" asked the man.

"I'm Rina Toin, and these are my friends Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hosho, Kaito Domuto, Nagisa Shiroi, and Masahiro Hamasaki," introduced Rina. "We're here to claim the winnings for today's lottery." She handed him the winning ticket.

"The numbers are all here," finalized Mr. Benjiro. "Congratulations."

"Arigato **{6}**," thanked Rina. "And we have some more tickets with winnings too." He gave him the pile of tickets. After a while, he finished going through the pile.

"Wow, you guys really wanted to win," said Mr. Benjiro.

"Yes we did," nodded Lucia.

"Well, the money will be delivered to you tomorrow morning. Please write down your address." Rina wrote down the address of the Pearl Piari instead of her apartment, because she decided it would be too small to fit all the money.

The group walked out happily. They were going to the Bahamas!

**Yay! Rina's going to finally get her plasma TV! And who knows what will happen on their vacation...except for me XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW! GET YOUR MOM, DAD, UNCLES, AUNTS, COUSINS, SISTERS, BROTHERS, FRIENDS, DOGS, CATS, FROGS, TURTLES, RABBITS, AND SO ON TO READ IT AND REVIEW AS WELL!  
**

**{1} This is equal to 15 million US dollars.**

**{2} 1 US dollar**

**{3} Sorry**

**{4} I know this is incorrect grammar, but this is just how Hippo talks.**

**{5} I don't really know, but this is what I found online.**

**{6} Thank you/thanks**

** Akira  
**


End file.
